


Second Life: Past Life #2

by rai_piyopyon



Series: Second Life [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), Soonhoon - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Soonhoon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27913768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rai_piyopyon/pseuds/rai_piyopyon
Summary: the next one in the Second Life series.a continuation of Past Life #1🖤๑>ᴗ< ๑💜Thank you so much for reading! wooraihae! 💜-Rai🐣💜🌷- @wooraihae on twi 👉🏻🐣👈🏻
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: Second Life [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043607
Kudos: 6





	Second Life: Past Life #2

There is an ongoing celebration in the living room.

The celebration is a welcome back celebration for Jihoon for coming back to them safely from his training camp, after being gone for six long months.

His friends are already in their house since morning because Jihoon's letter did not contain the exact time he is arriving. Knowing how Jihoon has always kept the date of his arrival only with his family--surprising them with his presence by suddenly appearing when Seokmin promptly call them for a dinner-- they have decided that this time, they will be the one to surprise Jihoon.

It was a success, seeing Jihoon's surprised and bright face upon seeing them crowding the living room instead of seeing only his family. They exclaimed their greetings then and cheered when Jihoon told them " _Everything is finally set. Mingyu, you are with me. And Wonwoo, we will be under your care from now on."_

The surprise is indeed a success.

But, Soonyoung standing from his seat and walking towards Jihoon is not part of the surprise. Nor is Soonyoung smiling wide at Jihoon and opening his arms for a hug.

And because of that, they did not expect Jihoon gently smiling back and meeting Soonyoung halfway. They did not expect Jihoon pulling Soonyoung for a tight hug. They did not expect Jihoon hiding his face on Soonyoung's neck.

They did not expect Soonyoung dropping a kiss on Jihoon's temple.

They did not expect the soft " _I miss you"_ from Soonyoung that everyone heard because of how silent the room was. They did not expect the laughter from Jihoon and how his eyes glistened when he let go of their hug in favor of looking at Soonyoung and telling him the same phrase.

Surely, the greatest surprise from the two people standing in the middle of the living room is not the intimate hug they witnessed earlier but the happenings after the hug.

The greatest surprise came from how Jihoon put a hand on Soonyoung's nape and gently pulled him down for a soft meeting of lips that last for a second but is more than enough for their audience to know that another shift has happened in their relationship.

"I knew it!" Seokmin exclaimed in his loud voice, grabbing Mingyu on the shoulder and added, "We were right! No wonder you said Soonyoung hyung looked like he has finally set himself free!" Turning to Seungkwan, who is on his other side, he also added "See?! We were not far from the truth! Something definitely happened to them that night!"

Wonwoo barked out a laugh before calming down and saying, "Congratulations. Finally."

"This is not just a welcome back celebration but a coming back to love celebration too!" Cheol exclaimed, eagerly clapping his hands at his idea.

"Han, please." Jisoo groaned at Han who laughed but patted Cheol's head as he told him, "Yes, Cheol, that's a good one." making Jisoo chuckle in defeat on how Han always go soft when it comes to Cheol.

"That was lame, hyung." Chan, on the other hand, is brave enough to say what is on his mind.

Before more conversation can happen, Soonyoung announced. "Please let us retire to Jihoonie's room this afternoon because Jihoonie needs his rest immediately. We will be back in the evening, do not worry."

"Ey! We haven't talk to Jihoon yet!" Cheol teased but seeing Jihoon leaning his body towards Soonyoung when the latter pulled him for another hug, he added. "Alright, the both of you can go. We will call you when it's time for dinner. Take a rest, the both of you."

"True. Now, you can finally rest too, Soonyoung hyung." Mingyu added, smiling wide at the person who is glaring at him.

"Ah, now that you have mentioned it, he has been restless for months right? " Wonwoo added, grinning.

"Let's go. I want to take a nap." Jihoon tiredly mumbled to Soonyoung, but his eyes are on their friends, daring them to comment. When no one commented, Soonyoung hurriedly excused themselves. They didn't really make comments but they were still gesturing for Soonyoung to finally go upstairs so the both of them ignored their friends and proceeded on leaving them in the living room.

Once the both of them disappeared, everyone gleefuly cheered and gave each other a hug, even greeting each other a "long time no see!" and "welcome back!" in replace of not being able to hug and chat with the person they threw the celebration for. Seokmin called for his parents and Soonyoung's mother who weren't able to greet Jihoon because they too were surprised and they thought their greetings can wait later.

And their talk can wait later, too.

🌷

Jihoon immediately fell on his bed face first as soon as he was near it. Soonyoung softly smile at the action as he put Jihoon's travelling bag in the corner. Walking towards the bed, he asked Jihoon. "How tired are you? The camp was only 4 hours away, right?"

Jihoon lifted his head to look at Soonyoung before he planted his face on his bed again. "Sorry, I knew Seokmin and Kwan will throw a small celebration for me if ever they knew I am finally coming home, so I lied in my letter. It was a day and a half. I have been travelling since the night before." Jihoon mumbled, letting Soonyoung massage his thighs.

Soonyoung started removing Jihoon's shoes when the latter started talking. He then started massaging his thighs when he heard the reason why he is so tired. "I'll give you a massage, but first, please change your clothes so you can sleep immediately. Get up and change." Soonyoung said, pulling Jihoon's arm and helping him to sit up. "Stay here, let me get your sleepwear."

Jihoon was wearing a gentle look on his face when Soonyoung didn't wait for his response, already jogging towards his closet to look for his sleepwear. Seeing Soonyoung there, in his room, looking for his sleepwear, and taking care of him, makes him feel warm. The warmth he felt started from his chest and spread out all over his body, seeking a way out. The warmth found an exit in Jihoon's eyes, but Jihoon kept them in, not allowing them to fall.

"Alright, you can use thi-" Soonyoung stopped talking about the pajamas he is holding when he lifted his head and found Jihoon's eyes swimming with tears. Taking big steps, he was immediately in front of him. "Hey, Jihoonie." Soonyoung started, calling his name gently, softly, kindly. "What is it?" He added as soon as he was able to set the sleepwear aside in favor of holding Jihoon's hand.

"Sorry, I just really love seeing you here, with me." Jihoon replied, voice raspy from controlling his voice from cracking. Soonyoung bit his lips when he heard what Jihoon said. "And I really love being warm by only seeing you. I also love this overflowing emotion that I am feeling right now, knowing that you have waited for me once again. And seeing you, here, with me, make me really really love-"

Jihoon wasn't able to finish what he was about to say because Soonyoung has surged forward, cupped his face and planted his lips on his, succesfully muffling his words. In response, Jihoon closed his eyes and finally allowed the tears to fall as he hold the hands holding his face and moved his mouth, reciprocating the fiery kiss Soonyoung is giving him.

It took a while before the fiery exchanged mellowed down to soft ones until they stopped, and when they did, both finally noticed the dried tear tracks on their faces. Jihoon wetly laugh as he wiped Soonyoung's face. "We are trying again this time. Will we be able to make it this time?" He asked with a soft smile on his face, eyes glinting with determination and trust.

Soonyoung smiled back. Wiping the tears away from Jihoon's face, he softly answered. "Yes, this time, we are gonna make it. Till death do us part."

"Is that a vow now, Soon? We just get back together, you know." Jihoon teased jokingly before he murmured "When death would keep us apart, I will look for you in our next life."

"And I am certain, the Soonyoung in our next life will be right here waiting till we see each other again." Soonyoung vowed, dropping a kiss on Jihoon's forehead before a playful grin replaced the earnest look he was sporting. "Enough of that for now, we'll save the rest in front of our family and friends as we exchange vows and bracelets."

"Soonyoung-"

"I know, Jihoon. But I am not pushing myself too much. I am not saying all of these to make up with how I talked to you back then, with how much I hurt you back then. I am not saying all of these just for me to fully take back your trust and love.

No, this is me finally letting you know all of my thoughts. This is me finally letting myself break free from the cage I put myself in. This is me letting you know my thoughts and letting myself be fully in love with you..." Soonyoung said in a hush, eyes not wavering as he keep staring at Jihoon's eyes.

Then, he added in a whisper "I was insecure with myself back then, always second guessing, always seeking for assurance from you for me to know I can say my deepest thoughts about you out loud. I kept my wishes about the both of us, about our future to myself, and have only talked about this with Mother...

That was years ago and she never failed to remind me just to say the things I am certain about out loud instead of keeping them within me. I am saying all of this to let you know, I might say things that will make you flustered, but please know that I am only thinking out loud...

I want you to know how much I adore you and how much I am devoting myself to you and to this relationship." Soonyoung said, engulfing Jihoon in a hug as he cannot keep looking at him without being emotional himself. "I still fear you leaving me one day and not coming back to me at all." He added, voice cracking at the thought. "I want to have many more moments with you."

"If ever that day comes, please know that it was not done on purpose." Jihoon whispered his reply as he forced Soonyoung out of his hiding place, cupping his face and forcing him to look back at him. "Listen, Soonyoung. This is my vow to you, no matter what happens in the future, I will do my very best and try my hardest to come back to you. I will always come home to you." Jihoon said with conviction in his voice.

"I am insecure myself, I fear I am not good enough and you will finally realised this is not what you really wanted and finally leave me, but hearing you thinking things out loud about me, about us, makes me more confident and be certain about you, about me, about us." And with his face beaming in a cute smile, Jihoon added as he crossed his pinky with Soonyoung. "We are bound to each other now, I love you."

Soonyoung grinned back, hugging Jihoon again and lifting him, making Jihoon gasped at the sudden action, hands immediately clinging to Soonyoung's shoulders. "Hey-"

"You are tired and in need of rest. So, sleep and rest. I will be by your side when you wake up." Soonyoung mumbled as he put Jihoon back to bed, finally remembering the sleepwear he set aside earlier. "Hurry and change."

🌷🌷

True to what Jihoon has announced when he came home, Wonwoo and Mingyu received a letter a month after Jihoon told them their team was finally set.

And with that, Jihoon now have more time to spare to pursue a hobby and be with Soonyoung in the same city at the same time. Of course, sometimes their plans got postponed because of their individual works but they plan things and work it out. As months passed by, after many conversations, meeting up, sulking, understanding, and coaxing, the both of them have finally established a routine and were back on thoroughly knowing and understanding each other.

They talk more and express their affection often much to the chagrin of their friends who have caught them being too intimate already-bordering-to-closed-doors more often than necessary. " Leave them. They are now adults, they can take care of themselves." Wonwoo has scolded their friends one time when they started teasing them by keeping the couple apart everytime they are around with them in the same place to eat or just hang out.

Jisoo kept them in line but the mischievous ones cannot help and tease them. Wonwoo cannot get angry at them too much because it is somewhat adoring to see the looks the lovers are giving each other when they cannot sit beside each other or just be beside each other. How they act, it's as if they have always been together, as if there had been no months and years that they were apart.

In a sense, maybe that was true. They always have each other in their mind and heart, even when they were apart, even when they stopped being together.

Of course, the things they do with each other has also matured now. Though they keep to hand holding and side hugs when they are in the presence of their friends, once they are alone though, well, it's their friends fault for suddenly walking in on them even though they know they are inside.

"Thankfully your parents and Seokmin haven't been in our situation yet." Cheol mumbled to the embarrassed couple who just entered the living room. Earlier, Cheol came back downstairs with hands on his face in embarrassment after he excitedly barged in to Jihoon's study room without knocking; making the couple freeze on their spot, with Soonyoung on top of Jihoon on the sofa.

"Oh, that? We know and we are aware not to disturb them when they are alone, hyung. Whether they are giving each other intimate kisses or just basking with each other's presence, we do not go and look for them. In the first place, they walked away to be alone together. So, why go and look for them?" Seokmin said, grinning at them. Not really their fault they are not familiar on seeing a couple almost everyday (that's how many times Soonyoung visits their house, the days they were not around meant they are at Soonyoung's house).

Maybe, if Soonyoung's mother and his parents did not lecture him about disturbing them, he would be the very first one (and not Cheol, it is mostly Cheol but he never really learned) to not be able to look at the lovers without being awkward.

"Seok is telling you to calm yourself and keep your excitement, hyung." Mingyu added, grinning at his hyung.

"Well, if Seok did not say they are now engaged as soon as I arrived, I wouldn't have rush upstairs." Cheol grumbled, pouting when Han smacked his shoulder.

"We shouted at you to come back because they were alone together, hyung." Jun replied, laughing.

"Anyway! Now that the both of you are back! When?! How?! Where?!" Han exclaimed, shifting on his seat to look at the lovers who took the other sofa in front of them.

Jihoon turned red but he looks very happy and there's a shy yet bright smile on his face when he told them, "I do not know the how but you can ask Soonyoung or Seokmin about that. I was asleep upstairs when Soonyoung talked to them yesterday."

"It happened yesterday?!" Kwan exclaimed with a big smile on his face, Hao giggling beside him because of Kwan's joyful energy transferring to him. The younger loves joyful occasions afterall.

Soonyoung grabbed Jihoon's hand and kissed it, ignoring the squeak from him and the beaming smiles from their friends (including Cheol who have finally forgotten what he saw earlier with his short span memory). "Nothing extraordinary happened. I was hoping Jihoonie was already awake but Seokmin told me he was called to the station and went home late at night so I didn't wake him up. Instead, I only talked to Aunt, Uncle, and Seok with Mother by my side and told them I am asking for Jihoon's hand. Then Jihoon woke up and I called him fiance and when he didn't understand why, I asked him the question, and, finally, he knows. End."

"No, hyung! You should tell them how your voice cracked when Father asked you why you want to ask for Jihoon hyung's hand and how Aunt did not know anything and was surprised when you asked too!" Seokmin commented gleefully.

Instead of replying, Soonyoung groaned and covered his face with the hand holding Jihoon's. "Seok, no. Need I remind you that the reason why I was too emotional was because you were looking at me very much conflicted? Yes, you are happy for us but you are also looking at me as if I was taking Jihoon away from you." Soonyoung explained, embarrassing Seokmin who spluttered with what he said.

"I was- no, that-"

"Thank you, Seok. Hyung loves you." Jihoon softly mumbled when Seokmin stuttered but did not deny what Soonyoung said. "But I will still be here. I am not going anywhere. You know that right? You are just going to officially have two brothers now."

Seokmin kept his face down but everyone can see the redness on his ears because of embarrassment. "I know that hyung. Sorry for making you feel I am not letting you take my hyung away, Soonyoung hyung." He mumbled, quickly glancing to them before going back on looking at his lap.

"Think about it this way, Seok, we are going to have another place to visit and a new place for gatherings!" Kwan commented with Mingyu seconding his idea.

Wonwoo rolled his eyes and also said, "At least let them enjoy their married life first. Give them a month to adapt."

Jihoon looked at Wonwoo when he finally joined the conversation. The latter did not say anything when they started talking earlier, only looked at him and Soonyoung with excited eyes and smiling face. "How about you, Won? Lian already said yes, did she not?"

Everyone then turned to Wonwoo when they processed what Jihoon said. "Hyung?! Really?!" Mingyu exclaimed, stretching his hand over Kwan's to reach Wonwoo and shake him.

Wonwoo scowled at Jihoon when the latter only laughed at his predicament. Seeing Soonyoung only beaming at him, he realised Jihoon must have told him about his engagement with Lian last night. He has only able to talked to Jihoon about it when the latter was called to the station the day before.

When Seok called him last night and told him Soonyoung has finally asked for his brother's hand, he scolded the younger for telling him about it when it was supposed to be Jihoon's and Soonyoung's announcement to make, not him. But the younger sounded like he was about to cry when he told him he doesn't want his brother to leave him but also wanted him to be with Soonyoung at the same time, so he softly told him instead that Jihoon is not going anywhere.

He was about to announce his own engagement too, really. But upon seeing the spotlight on Jihoon and Soonyoung and how Jihoon's complexion brightened up while thinking about the events yesterday, he kept his mouth shut. Not wanting to take the attention away from them for now.

"Yah, hyung! You should have told me about it last night when I called!" Seokmin exclaimed, embarrassment forgotten in favor of Wonwoo's happy news.

"Jihoon, why?" Wonwoo groaned when he was met with many questions from their younger friends. Jisoo kept laughing on his side as Jun, Cheol, and Han joined the younger ones on asking him many questions about his relationship with Lian.

Jihoon beamed as he replied, "Lian is someone they do not see often. And as they see me and Soonyoung always together, they do not see the both of you together often. That's just them being happy for you too, Won."

In response, Wonwoo rolled his eyes. Finally letting Jihoon off when Soonyoung added, "We are really happy for you, Won. But we will get married before you, for sure."

When Jihoon groaned and replied "This is not a competition, Soonyoung-ah" Wonwoo finally turned to their persistent friends and answered them with short words.

They can have the argument right now but Wonwoo is certain the both of them will really get married before him. He knows Jihoon thinks the same too. He caught Jihoon's glance and they shared a knowing look before they went back on talking to the people beside them.

_"Won, I need to ask a favor from you." Jihoon said when they were finally on their way home after a long day at the station._

_"What is it? As long as I can do it then I'll try my best."_

_"I want you to make a set of bracelet for me and Soonyoung." Jihoon started as he stopped walking and grabbed his wallet, not realising Wonwoo gasped and turned to him when he heard his request. "I already have the design, I have been thinking about it and you are the only one I trust on making our bracelet and-" Jihoon stopped talking when Wonwoo put a hand on his shoulder._

_"Breathe." Wonwoo gently said, letting the other catch his breath first before he asked "How long have you been thinking about this?"_

_"A month ago. I know, we just celebrated our 365 days that time of being together again and now it's 396 and tomorrow-"_

_"Jihoon, you are rambling." Wonwoo said, laughing at his friend who cleared his throat and rubbed his nape in embarrassment. "We can go to the shop right now and you tell me about your design. I can make your necklace too, you want one for him right?"_

_"...so, you will really do it?" Jihoon hopefully asked_

_"Of course, I will do it. I love the both of you and I am very happy for the both of you. I am honoured to be the one making your bracelet." Wonwoo sincerely replied._

_"Thank you for accepting my request, Won." Jihoon gratefully said, finally walking again and they made a detour to the shop his father owned._

_The business their family owned is a jewelry shop. It started as a jewelry shop but with his mother's creativeness and father's eyes for designs, there shop is widely known in the neighborhood, not only for their jewelry but for their clothes as well._

_The first time he met Wonwoo was when he went to the shop next door to look for new shoes. His father told him about the newly opened shoe shop. He also told him they just got settled a week ago and the small shoe shop next door immediately caught his attention so he suggested to buy shoes for Seokmin's gift. His mother also added they are affordable and the owner is accommodating, Seokmin will surely love his gift._

_So he entered the shop and was immediately greeted with a kind smile from the old man holding a shoe near the entrance._

_"Welcome to our shop, young man. You can look around and call for me or my son when you have finally decided."_

_"Thank you." Jihoon shyly mumbled as he started looking around. He scanned the shelves for a pair of shoes that Seokmin will like but he doesn't know what to choose. "This is hard."_

_"You can always choose the first one that caught your eye."_

_A voice said on his left. Jihoon turned and find a boy holding a paper. He is seemingly sketching something. "Thank you for the advice." Jihoon replied, walking towards him because he saw a pair of shoes that will fit Seokmin on the shelf behind the boy. "Uh, excuse me, I would like to get the pair of shoes right above your head."_

_The teen looked surprised with what he said and he didn't understand why until he heard the owner's laughter and walked towards them. "You have good eyes, young man. That one is the only pair of shoes that my son, Wonwoo, has designed. His first design and already caught someone's attention. I told you it looked good, son." The owner said, ruffling the hair of the boy Jihoon was talking to. He looked embarrassed and so is Jihoon who almost repeated what he said because he cannot get the shoes with the boy blocking his way._

_"Thank you." The boy, Wonwoo, shyly said as his father took the shoes and gave it to Jihoon to look at._

_"Hm? I like it. I will get this one." Jihoon replied when he saw the size and noticed it's exactly Seokmin's size, giving the shoes to Wonwoo who accepted it and hastily went to the back to put it in a box, all the while there's a wide smile on his face._

_"Thank you for choosing the one he designed."_

_Jihoon shyly replied. "Why are you thanking me, Sir. I just chose the first one that caught my eyes."_

_The shop owner only smiled gently at him as he picked the paper Wonwoo has been sketching and gave it to Jihoon to see. Right on time, Wonwoo came back and saw how his father gave it to Jihoon. With a gasp, he exclaimed "Father! they are still not done and are still-"_

_"You are trying to design other things too? You have interesting designs drawn in here. I can see some of these being approved by father and mother can help you with the other ones. I-- sorry."_

_"Ah, now I know. You are the oldest son of Mr. and Mrs. Lee. You must be Jihoon then." Wonwoo's father said, ruffling Jihoon's hair as he added. "Your parents were the ones who suggested for Wonwoo to try designing other things than shoes. They said he has talent and needs to be drilled and polished to shine."_

_Jihoon offered a smile when he heard that. Getting the box from Wonwoo, he gave him the exact amount of money and said, "That's the highest compliment they ever gave someone. You can always visit our shop when you have time. Since my parents already complimented you, they will certainly give you a prompt lesson." He then turned to Wonwoo's father and grinned at him. "Sir, I am afraid they will get your son and make him study under them, I hope you'll consider sending him in our shop when that time comes."_

_The owner barked out a laugh as he replied, "Your parents did mention that both you and your brother are showing your artistic side but not in the field they wanted. I'll consider your offer, young man."_

_"I have to go now, I have a gift to give. Thank you again. See you soon, Wonwoo." Jihoon said, shyly waving Wonwoo goodbye before he exited the door with a spring on his steps. He is certain he was able to make a new friend without scaring them away. And that knowledge made him happy._

_Inside the small shoe shop, Wonwoo gave his father a big smile as he asked, "Did I finally have a friend, father?"_

_"Yes, son. Your first friend." His father replied with a wide smile on his own. It mellowed when he added, "You can study under Mr. and Mrs. Lee. You have to enhance and polish that skill of yours because when the time comes, you cannot continue doing it as much as you can now. In our time right now, we cannot go against the state."_

_Wonwoo looked down before he asked, "Do you think that's also the reason why Mr. and Mrs. Lee is allowing Jihoon on pursuing his hobby right now?"_

_"By the looks of it, yes. He is the oldest afterall. Being the oldest, he will not allow his younger brother to be an officer. He would want him safe and away from harm."_

_"Then, I will be with Jihoon along the way. Afterall, we are friends now." Wonwoo replied to his father, his words sound more of a promise that he tends to not break._

_Jihoon was startled out of his thoughts when Wonwoo opened the back door of the shop. He entered the shop with Jihoon in tow. "You can put the design on the table and we will discuss about it immediately. Did you know that in Lian's mother country, they use rings instead of bracelets?"_

_Jihoon followed Wonwoo's instructions and waited for him to come back. "I didn't know that. Rings seems a good alternate. But for now, let's stay with the bracelet. Hmm. Giving Soonyoung a ring after 5 years or 10 years in marriage sounds good too." Jihoon said as Wonwoo came back carrying the stamp equipment they use on designs._

_"Re-affirming your vows and making new ones on top of it. That's a good idea." Wonwoo replied, liking the idea of giving another gift in 5 or 10 years of marriage. "When are you going to give this to him?" Wonwoo inquired, already calculating the amount of time he will put on making the bracelets and necklace._

_"If possible, two months from now." Jihoon shyly replied. "I wanted to bring Soonyoung here and you will be here too as I give it to him."_

_Wonwoo laughed, "You want me to be a witness or support to keep you still as you tell Soonyoung your vow and endless love for him?"_

_"No, Won" Jihoon replied in a groan._

_"Alright, I'll be here."_

The real reason why Jihoon arrived home late the other night was because he was helping Wonwoo with the bracelet. He didn't know Soonyoung will ask his family with marriage in mind when he wakes up the next day.

He was thinking how to announce the engagement but his brother has already went ahead of him, which was good but then he doesn't know how to talk to Wonwoo about what they have planned. He was still thinking how to ask Wonwoo without alerting Soonyoung when the other approached him and suggested to cut it down to a month, adding, "I can make it in a month. But you have to fill in for me at the station."

Having a plan of his own already in the making, he told Soonyoung when they were finally alone and already settled in his bedroom. "Let me propose to you too, Soonyoung. Give me a month to prepare and work things out. I do not know whether you want to get married immediately or not, but as soon as I can propose to you, you can choose whether to get married immediately or wait for a few months first."

Soonyoung just looked at him lovingly when he heard that and murmured on his lips, "All right, I will wait for your proposal then. And after that, I want to get married to you as soon as possible."

Jihoon started laughing because of Soonyoung's eagerness but it was muffled by Soonyoung who didn't let go of his lips and kept on kissing him.

He didn't let go until Jihoon's muffled laughter turned to muffled moans.

"Yes, I like it better when you moan." Soonyoung murmured when he finally let go of Jihoon's lips to take a breath. He stared at the man under him who is gasping for air. Jihoon's glazed eyes and swollen red lips made him dive back in.

He kissed him deeply again, making him moan again.

🌷🌷🌷

“Soonyoung-ah, won’t you come with me? I have a gift for you~”

“What? What is it? Hey, not fair! I told you my gift in advance!” Soonyoung whined, grabbing Jihoon’s hand to stop him from walking. The other kept on laughing as he replied, “Not my fault you easily exposed yourself. Come,” Jihoon pulled him to walk and he let himself be pulled towards a jewellery shop he knows since the first time he was able to call himself as Jihoon's friend.

As soon as he saw Wonwoo inside, already behind the glass shelf and giving him a tired yet satisfied smile, Soonyoung suddenly felt his heart is going to explode “I designed my gift for you and Wonwoo greatly helped me with it." Jihoon softly said as Wonwoo took a box behind him.

The moment he put the box in front of them, Wonwoo gave them fond look. “I have finished it last night, Jihoon. I told you it will be done on time. You should more have faith in me, I am your best man.”

“Quiet, Won.” Jihoon replied, face blushing as Soonyoung commented, “Thank you, Won.”

“You are welcome, Soon." Wonwoo said before he turned to Jihoon and opened the box. "You can give him the necklace now."

Jihoon smiled, gently taking the necklace from its box. "Turn around, Soonyoung. Let me help you." He softly said.

Soonyoung's eyes were shining as he turned around. "Thank you." He whispered when Jihoon clasped the necklace on his neck.

What he didn't know was, when he turned around, Wonwoo took another box and put it beside the first box. Jihoon bit his lips when Wonwoo opened the box and he saw the bracelets inside.

With wobbling lips, Jihoon clasped the necklace on Soonyoung's neck and waited for him to turn back. Seeing Jihoon already wanting to cry, Wonwoo reached out and slapped his back one time for strength before Soonyoung finally turned back to them.

"Thank y-"

"Soonyoung, thank you." Jihoon started, voice shaky and eyes filled with tears.

"What are you-" Soonyoung stopped when Jihoon grabbed the box he didn't know was there. He gasped when he saw what was inside it. "Jihoonie-"

" _Will you marry me?_ "

Soonyoung laughed, putting a palm on his eyes. "You already accepted my proposal many weeks ago. You know what my answer will be." He teased, but he still didn't take his hand away from his eyes and his lips are wobbling.

"I want to hear your answer and I want to see your face when you answer me." Jihoon replied, not reaching out to Soonyoung just yet. He needs to put the bracelet on his wrist first before he can pull Soonyoung towards him.

"Yes, of course the answer is a yes. Why did I allow you to propose to me too? I think I was hypnotized by your kisses that time." Soonyoung babbled, grabbing the box and setting it aside to pull Jihoon towards him in a tight hug.

"Idiot, that was not what happened. But of course, I want you to experience what I felt when you asked me the same question. So... that time you said you wanted to get married immediately."

"That is why I am here, Soonyoung." Wonwoo commented, making the couple laugh. They laughed more when they saw him holding the box in front of them, waiting for them to wear it.

"You are not a priest but a husband-to-be, Wonwoo." Jihoon commented, taking a bracelet and putting it on Soonyoung's left wrist. "Yes, it looks good on you."

Soonyoung did the same and kissed Jihoon's wrist. "It looks good on you too."

Suddenly, the door of the shop opened and entered Kwan and Seokmin, carrying clothes.

"What are you-" Soonyoung tried to ask but Kwan cuts him by putting the clothes he is carrying to his arms. "Here, hyung. Change to your clothes now. We do not want to be late on your wedding."

"Huh?"

Jihoon thanked his brother and Kwan first before he dragged the stupefied Soonyoung to the back room, ignoring the muffled laughter from the younger ones and the loud laughter from Wonwoo. "If you do not want to get married to me today, you can say so, then we can postpone it." Jihoon's words finally made Soonyoung talk.

"No, sorry. Do you not know today is my wedding? There is no postponement happening at all today." Soonyoung hastily answered, already moving to take his clothes off. "But Jihoonie, I am in charge of the food and the backyard but I didn't know it will be toda-"

"Do not stress yourself out, our parents got us cover. Mother Ying took your task away from you the day I told her about my plan. Mother and father and the rest helped on decorating the front lawn too. Why did you think I already took you out of the house since you wake up this morning?"

"Because today was our original anniversary? And you wanted to give me a gift so I immediately thought about that." Soonyoung answered.

"You are right that today is our former anniversary. But no, I took you out so they can decorate the backyard and the dining room." Jihoon answered, already almost finished on changing.

"Oh. That's the only reason?" Soonyoung asked, a pout forming on his face as he tried to wear his tie.

Jihoon chuckled as he helped him with his tie, well, he helped after he kissed his pout away. "Today is a special date for the both of us. I wanted to put another meaning on this date, not just as our former anniversary that became as our breaking up date."

Whenever Soonyoung think about the breakup, he would immediately frown. Knowing this, Jihoon cupped his face and kissed him again, adding. "No more sad thoughts please, from today onwards, this date will only be associated with our wedding day. We are only going to think about our wedding day."

"Alright, I agree." Soonyoung finally replied, dropping a kiss on Jihoon's forehead and was aiming on his lips next when the door suddenly opened.

Wonwoo was rolling his eyes at their close distance and huff, "There will be no wedding happening today if the both of you won't hurry right now."

Soonyoung gasped and started dragging Jihoon out of the room. "Sorry! We won't be late! A wedding is happening today! Wonwoo, repeat it! Our wedding is happening today!" He shouted, hurrying out of the shop.

Jisoo was outside, leaning on his car with a bouquet of flowers hanging on the hood. "I heard that, and you are right. Now, get inside so your wedding will happen today."

"Thanks hyung." Jihoon said as he released his hold on Soonyoung's hand. "See you in a while, Soon."

"Eh? But-"

"Soonyoung hyung, our ride is with Jun hyung." Seokmin informed, laughing as Kwan started pushing Soonyoung to the car behind Jisoo's where Jun is already waving at them to hurry.

Wonwoo passed by them and teased, "For the mean time, entrust your husband to me, Soonyoung."

"Fine." Soonyoung replied grinning as he jogged towards his ride. Same with Jisoo's car, Jun's has a bouquet too.

"Finally. If you didn't move from there, I would have left all of you alone." Jun grumbled when they entered the car. He didn't wait for them to put their seatbelts on because Jisoo has already started moving, but Jun slowed down the car and reminded them when they didn't bother about their seatbelts. "So, how are you feeling, Soon?" Jun asked, grinning.

"Yes hyung, how do you feel now? You were stupefied earlier." Seokmin asked, sharing a laugh with Kwan.

"Mixed emotions. I don't know what I am feeling but I want to end this day married to Jihoon, Jun. I want to finally call him mine, my husband." Soonyoung said, eyes on the bracelet he is wearing.

"You have to take the bracelet off before the ceremony begins hyung, just wait for Chan later, he will be the one in charge for the bracelets." Kwan informed him when he saw the bracelet.

"Thank you... All of you didn't leave Jihoon and I by ourselves. Even back then, during our hardest times." Soonyoung suddenly said, startling the three people he is with.

Seokmin smiled and replied, "We cannot just leave the both of you alone, hyung. We love the both of you. I was angry at first, yes. But mother and father made me realise things in another perspective. And Jihoon hyung did not resent you, so why would I?"

"Yes, Jihoon hyung still cared for you and you did the same. We did not mention this before but how you asked Seokmin about Jihoon hyung's wellbeing was the same as how Jihoon hyung asked me about your wellbeing too." Kwan added

"I remembered there was a time when Cheol hyung and Han hyung took Jihoon aside and told him something but I don't know what they told him, just that Jihoon did not look well afterwards. I was not able to ask him about it more because he only dropped by that day and he needed to go back immediately." Jun narrated, his eyes fixed on the road so he did not notice the frown on his passengers faces.

"He told me it was about the rumour." Soonyoung sadly said.

"Ah, the rumour that Jisoo hyung scolded them from?" Jun asked, surprised. "They were just trying to be good older brothers, I guess."

"Yeah, but they didn't clarify it with Jihoon even after they have known the truth from Jisoo hyung." Soonyoung replied. It was all in the past, but the what ifs still hurt. What if Jihoon finally stopped himself and moved on from loving him?

"No need to dwell on the what ifs, Soonyoung-ah." Jun suddenly said, surprising Soonyoung.

"Did I say that out loud?" Soonyoung mumbled, turning his body to the back to glare at the person who smacked his head.

"Yes, you did hyung." Kwan replied, adding. "Those are only what ifs and for me, honestly hyung, I cannot imagine the both of you marrying other people. That is how I see you two together. That is how much I believe in the both of you."

"Yeah, hyung. Everyone let the both of you fixed the problem in your own. That might have happened but we tried to look after the both of you in our own ways. In the end, the both of you are finally together again so everything went well in the end."

"No more sad thoughts, you are here for a wedding, your wedding, so leave all the sad thoughts behind." Jun cuts in at the same time as he stopped the car, letting his passengers know they have arrived.

Before any of them can open the car door, it was suddenly opened by Hao and Chan.

"Your bracelet, hyung!" Chan exclaimed as a greeting, his hand already lifted, ready to get the bracelet from Soonyoung's hand.

Soonyoung wordlessly lifted his hand and let Chan took it, ruffling the younger's hair after he is done. Meanwhile, Hao only gestured a hand and both Kwan and Seokmin were instantly out of the car, giving the person behind Hao a bear hug.

"Hansol, I am glad to see you here." Soonyoung greeted the younger, ruffling his hair because Kwan is still clinging onto him.

"Yeah, hyung. Congratulations! I really did try my best to come home. I am glad I made it to the wedding." Hansol said, lifting the invitation card for him to see. "Are you ready to get married?"

"Very ready, Sol-ah. I cannot wait to get married to Jihoon."

🌷🌷

Sensual moans reverberate in the masters bedroom of a newly lived in house a few kilometers away from the subdivision their parents lived in.

" _Soonyoung, keep goi- there. Do not stop."_

The newlywed couple immediately went to their new house as soon as they were able to escape from their ceremony.

It was a surprise for Jihoon who didn't know anything about the house a few kilometers away from his parents' house. No wonder Soonyoung kept on insisting that they should not buy a house everytime he asks him to go with him to look for one. No wonder Soonyoung kept on telling him he knows one place that he will surely love.

He thought the house hunting will happen right after marriage and that they will stay in their parents' house first for the time being. Having a job that kept him away more than staying in one place, it never crossed his mind that he is going to buy his own space. Among all of them, except for their younger friends and his brother, only him and Soonyoung do not have their own space to call as their own. But when marriage entered his mind, a house of their own was what comes to mind first.

" _Jihoonie, you look so good right now. And I feel so good being inside you. I always feel good when I am inside you. How do you feel right now?_ " Soonyoung's inquiry was received with more moans and mewls.

" _Stop asking-_ " Jihoon gasped and a long and loud moan escaped his mouth when Soonyoung take a hold of his member and started jerking him fast, pacing his hand movement with his thrusting that has become faster. " _Come, come for me. Soonyou-_ "

Soonyoung muffled Jihoon's unending moans of Soonyoung's name with his mouth on his. Kissing him hard as he let himself go. He is half-aware that Jihoon also spilled on his hand when his thrusts stuttered as he released himself. He thrusts twice more before he stopped and let Jihoon fully carry his weight by staying on top of him, exhausted. 

"Stop squirming." Jihoon grumbled, hitching when Soonyoung tried to move again. "Soonyoung, idiot, you are still inside me!" He added in a rush, whimpering.

"Sorry, Jihoonie." Soonyoung replied, not really sorry because he didn't pull out. What he did instead is wiped his hand on their bedsheet and used it to hug Jihoon, pulling him closer to his body, as if him being above him is not enough to him. "We are connected down there and I can feel your skin and touch you right now, but why do I feel like it's not enough?" Soonyoung asked, face too close to Jihoon that his lips touches his own whenever he talks.

"You can just simply say that you are not yet satiated." Jihoon replied, chuckling. 

"Well, alright, I am famished for you and you are the only one who can satiate me." Soonyoung replied, kissing the words on Jihoon's lips. " _Now, Jihoonie..._ " He kissed him longer this time, swallowing Jihoon's gasp and moan when he slowly started thrusting again.

" _Soonyoung_ " Jihoon started moaning his name again, making Soonyoung groan and speed up his thrust.

Another bout of moans and groans reverberate inside the master's bedroom of a newly lived in house. And it continued till the dark sky started changing to blue. They finally went to sleep when the first ray of sunlight started showing up and coloured the sky.

🌷

A shrill sound was what woke them up from their slumber. Jihoon groaned when he was awoken by it. He instinctively moved to stand, belatedly remembering that he cannot move fast.

" _Shoot, that hurts._ " Jihoon groaned in pain as he kept his body still. His backside is killing him. They might have overdid it last night. What _might_ is he saying? Of course, they overdid it. He moaned in pain again when he tried to move. The shrilling sound of a phone continued ringing somewhere but he cannot think about that right now when there is a hand massaging his lower back. "This sucks, you are the only able person right now, you have to carry me all around today." He grumbled, moaning when the hands started massaging his behind.

Soonyoung chuckled, continuing his massage as he replied. "I'd gladly carry you everyday."

Jihoon turned his head to glare at Soonyoung. "We are not going to do this everyday." When Soonyoung raised a brow at him, he added "At least, let's not overdo it next time."

Soonyoung smiled as he moved and drop small kisses on Jihoon's face. "Good morning, husband. What do you want for our breakfast and lunch? I'll cook for us." He asked as he sat up, playing with Jihoon's hair. "Let's take a bath first. I'll help you."




Soonyoung never thought a day would come that a thought about Seokmin being annoying would enter his mind.

But it did.

And he still really thinks he is annoying. Then again, the younger was also looking at him with judging eyes when he noticed his older brother wincing whenever he moved or walk.

Alright, that should be expected because, really, what would they expect they would do when they just got married? He was actually thinking they have more days of being alone as newlyweds first before friends and families start visiting them.

Sadly, that was only Soonyoung's wishful thinking. 

The newlyweds were only given enough time to wake up and clean themselves before they were disturbed. Because as soon as he settled Jihoon on the kitchen counter, the doorbell rang at the same time they can hear Seokmin's distinctive voice calling for them to hurry and open the door.

Jihoon laughed when Soonyoung groaned at the disturbance before he cursed when he realised he cannot walk properly.

"No, you stay here. Just make an excuse so they won't let you walk." Soonyoung said, stopping Jihoon on hopping down. As if he can properly hop.

When Soonyoung opened the door, Seokmin was not the only one there.

"Sorry to disturb the both of you but we brought your things that we are certain you and Jihoon will need." Wonwoo said before Soonyoung can open his mouth. Mingyu was looking at him funnily and he doesn't appreciate it.

"Hi, hyung! Where is Jihoon hyung?" Seokmin asked.

Soonyoung stopped the not beautiful word from coming out of his mouth and he replied instead. "I left him at the counter." He answered as he walked back inside and left the door to Wonwoo and Mingyu. He then added, "We were about to cook food. We just woke up and Jihoonie wants to be pampered so I am carrying him anywhere he wants."

"I heard that, Soonyoung!" Jihoon's grumbling voice reached them in the living room.

"Hyung~ I am here to see you!" Seokmin shouted as he ran to the direction where he thought he heard Jihoon's voice.

Soonyoung was left at the hall way, wearing an annoyed face. "Sorry about that." Wonwoo told Soonyoung, voice apologetic but amused.

"Yeah, hyung. Sorry, Seokmin insisted to come today. Said something about wanting to see his hyung." Mingyu added, putting the box he is holding down. "These are not really urgent things but Seok just want some excuse."

"I figured." Soonyoung replied, sighing.

"Come on, Soon." Jihoon suddenly joined their conversation with Seokmin following behind him.

"Why did you get down?" Soonyoung asked, frowning when Jihoon glared at him. 

"You said you are going to pamper me today so go back on cooking already!" Jihoon replied as he tried to walk forward but cannot hide his wince.

"I told you to wait for me." Soonyoung said, scooping Jihoon and carrying him. He ignored Wonwoo and Mingyu's smirk and Seokmin's judging eyes as he told them. "You can leave the boxes right there, I will arrange them once I am finished pampering my husband. Thank you, the three of you. Take care on your way home."

Mingyu snickered at Soonyoung's words. "Come on, Seok. We are going to see them tomorrow anyway."

Soonyoung and Jihoon looked at Wonwoo then, wearing a guilty look.

"That is why I came with them, I want to personally remind you both not to be absent. You are my best man, Jihoon." Wonwoo said, a smirk on his face, enjoying the pout on Soonyoung's face.

"Don't worry, Won. We'll be there." Jihoon replied, giving Wonwoo a smile before he dropped it and scowled at him because his eyes went to his behind and he knows Wonwoo is teasing him then. "Jeon Wonwoo!"

"Soon, keep it to minimum because Jihoon cannot be in discomfort--while walking down the aisle, standing, and sitting. Thankfully, the church that Lian chose is not a big one." Wonwoo said, enjoying how much he made the couple embarrassed.

"Go home the three of you." Jihoon grumbled. But he softened his voice when he added, "Tomorrow is your big day, we will be there. See you tomorrow, Seok, Gyu."

"Bye hyung~ sleep early today." Mingyu teased. 

And they saw what was coming when Jihoon ignored the pain as he bend, taking his slippers and throwing it at Mingyu who has already ran to the door, laughing.

"Remind me to pinch him tomorrow." Jihoon grumbled, making Seokmin laugh.

"You are alright then hyung. I'll make you remember. See you tomorrow Jihoon hyung, Soonyoung hyung!" Seokmin said, finally relaxed when he saw Jihoon just clearly wanted to be pampered by Soonyoung and not in pain just like what Cheol told him. "I will go and give him a pinch in advance now." Seokmin giddily said, running to the door.

Jihoon immediately went back to Soonyoung and asked for him to pick him up when Seokmin was nowhere of sight. "That hurts." Jihoon whined, letting himself be carried by Soonyoung who scolded him by suddenly jumping.

"But thanks to that, Seokmin was finally at ease." Wonwoo commented, laughing. "Anyway, as what I said earlier, I want you walking properly tomorrow, Jihoon."




It was too early for him to be awaken up. He swatted the wandering hands away again and groaned when it came back. Soonyoung sleepily glared at his grinning husband before he closed his eyes again, trying to go back to sleep.

“Hey, hey, do not go back to sleep. We have a wedding to attend.” Jihoon softly said, squeezing the face of Soonyoung, trying to wake him up.

“Let’s go back to sleep, Jihoonie. Wonwoo and his wife can wait.” Soonyoung replied, pulling Jihoon to his chest and locking the laughing man in his arms.

“They are still soon to be husband and wife, Soonyoung. Come on, my dear husband. I cannot be late, I am the best man.”

Soonyoung groaned and tightened his hold around Jihoon. “Wonwoo can choose Mingyu or Jun but he chose you instead. We just got married, I can’t share you just yet.”

Jihoon slapped him on the chest, laughing. “Be quiet. I am the best man because I am the closest friend, the longest friend, and the best friend.” He then dropped a kiss on his lips, saying. “ _Do not worry, we have a lifetime to enjoy. And I will always be yours.”_

Now, if your other half tells you that, what would you do? Of course you would follow what he said. So Soonyoung allowed Jihoon to pull him up.

He can have him later.

For now, it's Wonwoo and Lian's time.

\-- --

“Congratulations, Won. You just got married but your wife is already not by your side.” Soonyoung teased, inclining his head to the place where the wife is, dragged by her friends who want her to be with them for a while before Wonwoo swept her away.

“Thank you, Soon. You just got married too but your husband is nowhere of sight.” Wonwoo replied, an eyebrow raising when Soonyoung frowned.

“My parents captured him awhile ago with an excuse that they want to talk to him about something urgent.”

Wonwoo laughed when he heard Soonyoung’s tone. Upon seeing the person behind Soonyoung shaking his head, Wonwoo cannot help but comment. “Am I going to be like you if people disturbed us during our honeymoon?”

“Yes.” Soonyoung deadpanned. His friend only shook his head at him, not telling him that the person he wants to stay by his side is already behind him. 

Jihoon cannot help himself and he gave his husband a tight back hug and allowed him to turn to him as he murmured loud enough for Wonwoo to hear too. “Dear husband of mine, you are adorable.”

Soonyoung brightened up and hugged Jihoon back. “I am gonna glue you to my side. No more walking away and entertaining parents for now.”

Wonwoo barked out a laugh when he heard that while Jihoon only shook his head, but the look of adoration and fondness on his face negate the words that come out of his mouth. “Idiot, as if I would do as you say. You are talking about our parents here.” His face shows he will do as what his husband just said.

Before Soonyoung can reply to him, Jihoon saw something coming fast on the Church’s way. Since Wonwoo and Soonyoung were facing him, they didn’t see how that something landed and caused a portion of the wall on shambles and on fire, starting chaos. “Wonwoo, get your wife and go to the south exit, now!” Jihoon barked as he hold Soonyoung’s hand and pulled him for a run.

"What is happening?!" Soonyoung shouted as he tried to run past the panicking people. The church is in chaos. 

Jihoon saw his friends and his brother on the far side of the church, and he cannot leave them alone so he pulled Soonyoung and ran towards them. Once they saw them coming, he shouted. "Follow me! Now!"

They immediately adhere to Jihoon's words and ran after him to the south exit. He knows it is his duty to help the people panicking but for now, Jihoon's priority is his family and friends. 

He saw Mingyu at the south exit, barking out orders to people and assisting their families inside the truck that will bring them to the evacuation area. "Mingyu!"

"Hyung, thank God you are here." Mingyu said, relieved seeing his friends safe. "The first truck is already full, I have to put the rest on the next one but we have to wait for a while." He informed Jihoon, adding. "This truck was supposed to be going to the next town to evacuate the people there but the officers inside cannot just leave when they just saw it happening."

"Do you have any idea how many cities were bombed?"

"Is this a terrorist attack?"

"One question at a time, Kwan, Chan." Jihoon said, calming them down. "I will leave everyone here for a while."

"Jihoonie, be careful." 

"I'll be back." Jihoon said, cupping Soonyoung's face comfortingly before he went to he person standing next to Soonyoung. "Hyung will be back. Stay with everyone else for a while and wait for the truck. Mingyu and I will see the truck out first."

"Okay, be careful hyung. You too, Gyu."

Nodding at them, they both ran and followed the truck to the highway. Saluting the officers inside before they looked back at the wall where they left the others.

When Jihoon looked to the highway again, he saw another falling black thing coming to the truck. Mingyu seeing the same thing, immediately warned the truck with his signal sound and light, screaming to them to notice it. But they are too far.

"No!" Jihoon shouted because he noticed the scrambling inside the truck, they finally noticed the light that Mingyu was able to aim at an officer inside the truck, but it was already too late. His parents are there.

The both of them watched the truck blew up. The truck where everyone's parents are in. "Mother, father, Minho!" Mingyu shouted beside him. Calling for his parents and younger brother's name in sorrow.

Not wanting to break down because one of them needs to stay strong, Jihoon gripped Mingyu's arm for strength and reminding him that he still has a duty to do. "Gyu, when the next truck comes, evacuate everyone immediately. Tell the officer driving to use the south route instead. The north route might be the short way to the evacuation area but it is currently not safe."

"Hyung-"

"Let me look for Wonwoo. I will regroup with Wonwoo first. I am leaving everyone with you for now, alright?"

Mingyu stared at him in the eyes and said. "We are a team of three, Officer Kwon. Once you found Officer Jeon, the both of you are going to regroup with me too."

Jihoon cracked a smile when he heard the call. "Yes, Officer Kim. We will regroup with you. Come on, the last time I saw Wonwoo was in the North exit."

They both ran back to the south gate and found everyone else huddled with each other. "What was that sound a while ago?" Han asked, voice trembling.

Instead of replying, Mingyu said. "All of you will be leaving with the next truck that will arrive soon. I will be assisting everyone for now." Mingyu stopped and inhaled shakily before he added. "The first truck was bombarded, I am requesting everyone to not panic and follow our instructions."

Mingyu and Jihoon ignored the shaky gasps and tears from their friends. They have to be strong now, their friends and everyone else are going to rely on them because they wouldn't know what to do.

"You can go now, Officer Kwon." Mingyu added, giving Jihoon a salute. It was a first for everyone to see this kind of Mingyu. But it also meant how serious the situation is.

"I will regroup with you later, Officer Kim." Jihoon replied, giving his own salute before offering his hand to Mingyu. Shaking the younger's hand firmly, he added. "I am leaving everyone with you. I trust y-"

Jihoon's serious persona was broken when Soonyoung finally couldn't stop himself and hug him. Seeing Soonyoung running to Jihoon, Seokmin did the same and gave him a back hug, arms going towards Soonyoung and sandwiching Jihoon between them.

"Give them a little bit of your time, Jihoon hyung." Mingyu kindly suggested when he saw Jihoon frowned at their sudden gesture. Time is running, yes, but having this moment with his remaining loved ones will help Jihoon on restoring his strength.

Jihoon bit his lip and let himself be Soonyoung's and Seokmin's pillar. Soonyoung is gripping his hands tight and Jihoon badly wants to comfort him but he knows, from here on out, everything will be unknown and unpredictable. "You stay here with them. I just need to look for Wonwoo and then we will go to the evacuation area together. But when Mingyu starts ordering all of you to go immediately, do not hesitate to go to the evacuation area without me.”

“No!” Soonyoung said, his voice wet with tears.

“Seokmin, I am allowing you to drag Soonyoung. Do not leave him alone.”

“But hyung, why do you have to go?” Seokmin asked, voice breaking. 

Jihoon can feel Seokmin’s body trembling behind him. Having two of his important people glued to your back and front, Jihoon cannot help but let his tears fall. Soonyoung has his head on his neck, his grip on his hands tight as his shoulder starting to get wet. And it’s not only because of his sweat.

“It’s my duty, Seokmin-ah.” Jihoon croaked, voice heavy. He doesn’t want to leave them alone. It’s too cruel… too cruel to leave his remaining family alone. Too cruel for Soonyoung and him that they were only given two days to be husbands. Even too cruel for Wonwoo to leave his wife immediately after they just got married. “ _I promise, I promise to come back alive. I promise, no matter how long it takes, I will come back to you. I have a duty as your husband too, Soonyoung. And I have a duty as Seokmin’s brother.”_

Soonyoung shakily inhaled as he stopped hiding on Jihoon's neck. He let Jihoon wiped his tears as he looked him in the eyes and replied, “I will wait for you to come back, to come home to me, to come home to us. Seok and I will wait for you.

_No matter how long it takes, I will wait for you, Jihoonie._ "

🖤

_"Won... Gyu..."_

_"Yah! Lee Jihoon!"_

_Jihoon chuckled and sleepily replied, "I am a Kwon now, Won."_

_"Jihoon hyung, you promised to come home! You promised to come back alive to them!" Mingyu shouted to the person he is carrying to safety, ignoring the stinging of his own wound._

_"I might not be able to make it home alive but at least I have the both of you to come home alive to everyone. And to help me bring my body home." Jihoon drawled, his head lulling on the side. "How long has it been since the first attack? It feels so long ago when I felt this peaceful."_

_Wonwoo cursed. "It has only been a week."_

_They kept on walking until they found a shed they can hide. Slowly and gently, Mingyu and Wonwoo helped Jihoon to sit and leaned his pliant body on the wall. Finally, after running after the enemies and retreating from the enemies, they found a place they can hide for a while._

_"Hyung? If you were given a wish to be granted, what would it be?" Mingyu suddenly asked as he stares at the other side of the shed. His eyes dull and body tired. "My wish is for a world where every state lives in harmony and not in pretense. Where everyone has freedom to choose for their own path, not because it is a must for you."_

_"That's a beautiful world, Gyu. And I have a wish that will make it more beautiful." Jihoon replied, moving a little but was reprimanded by Wonwoo. "I am alright, Won." He reassured, patting Wonwoo's trembling hands that are on his stomach, helping him stop his bleeding wound._

_"What wish are you going to add?" Wonwoo asked, distracting Jihoon from his wound._

_"I never thought about this before, not until your wife told me about how their are histories on other countries that views relationships like mine and Soonyoung as taboo and prohibited." Jihoon replied, voice slowly getting soft. "So I wish, for the people in Mingyu's beautiful world, that they will be allowed to freely love whatever gender they want."_

_"It would be great for us to see each other again in Mingyu's world." Wonwoo added, grinning at the thought._

_"Yes, and because his world is peaceful, we will finally be able to grow old together... I want to meet everyone again and be friends... and Soonyoung and I will finally be able to grow old.. together."_

_"Yes, everyone will be able to get married and we will be pursuing other hobbies and passion but everyone will still meet and be friends. And our bond-"_

_"Wonwoo hyung, you can stop now." Mingyu croaked, putting a hand on top of Wonwoo's that are still on Jihoon's wound. "Please..." Mingyu added. Tears were constantly running down his face and same with him, Wonwoo was also silently crying._

_"No, Gyu. He is just resting for a while." Wonwoo replied, chuckling when Mingyu gripped his hand._

_"We have lost many important people, it's alright to say you hate it, hyung." Mingyu said, a sob escaping his mouth as he added, "We have already lost Jihoon hyung, I cannot lose you too. The both of you are my pillars, hyung."_

_Wonwoo broke down then and cry. He has alreasy lost the love of his life not even hours after they become husband and wife. And Jihoon... Jihoon is his pillar. He is everyone's pillar. How can he break this news to Soonyoung and Seokmin? Are they even alright back home?_

_Is everyone alright back home?_

_Can he pretend that everything is alright, even just for a while?_

_"I wish for a world like the one you wish for, Gyu." Wonwoo said, chuckling. Mingyu grinned at him and suggested that in the next one, he should be friends with Soonyoung because he wants to experience being a childhood friend of Jihoon._

_"Hyung..." Mingyu called, he heard something. When he looked at Wonwoo, the other is also alert. But then he relaxed and Mingyu followed. "Thank you, hyung. In our next life, everyone will be alright and we will all gonna make it."_

_Wonwoo smiled and nodded._

_An impact on the other side of the shed destroyed the place where Mingyu, Jihoon, and Wonwoo were hidden, burying all of them in the rubbles._

"Hyung. Soonyoung hyung, let's eat. I am hungry but I do not want to leave you alone."

Soonyoung stared at the door one more time before he stood. "Your brother is taking too long to come home." He mumbled, walking to the kitchen. "Even Mingyu and Wonwoo are late. Some went home yesterday but they didn't come home, do you think it's because the war is not yet done? Is the state doing another pretense?

"Maybe." Seokmin replied, opening the fridge for food that is available at the moment. Sadly, their stocks are almost gone. "Han hyung, Cheol hyung! We need to stock more food!" Seokmin shouted to the direction of the living room where he can hear everyone talking. Seokmin unconsciously smile when he heard the laughter, everyone is starting to laugh and smile again.

"Got it!" Cheol replied somewhere making Seokmin nod his head.

When everyone in the evacuation center was given the green signal to go home, Seokmin and the others wordlessly came home with Soonyoung. It will take time for them to forget the horrors of what the war has brought to everyone but they are positive it will past. For the meantime, they cannot afford being separated from each other again. Especially since that was the first thing Wonwoo, Mingyu, and Jihoon reminded them before the truck left the three of them at church. " _Do not get separated. You need to be together to survive. Wait for us."_

"We can have eggs today, hyung." Seokmin said, getting the eggs and putting it on the counter.

"Alright, thank you. Now go and make a list on what Han hyung and Cheol hyung have to buy. Leave the cooking to me." Soonyoung replied, preparing the pan.

Before Seokmin can say his thanks, Jisoo appeared on the doorway and softly called or him. "Seokmin-ah, come here." 

"What is it hyu-" Seokmin stuttered when he saw a dirty stranger standing in the hallway. When another one in the same state came out from the living room, he realised the talking and laughing was gone. 

"We are sorry. We just found them yesterday. But it is impossible to bring their bodies back." The one in the hallway gravely said as the one who just came out from the living room added, "The people in the living room said they are not the ones who should accept these. Will you accept these? These are precious to them, right? We cannot bring their bodies back but we brought their treasures with us."

Seokmin trembled when he saw the three identical necklaces that was bought and made in their shop. He vaguely remembered Mingyu saying that it's a tag. Something that officers can bring back home to loved ones when the deceased bodies are too broken to be transported back. Jisoo bravely opened his palm and the stranger officer gently put the necklaces on his hand.

Both Seokmin and Jisoo were able to keep their tears from falling. But they were not succesful when the officer pulled out another handkerchief and two wedding bracelets were presented to them. A sob left Jisoo's mouth at the sight of Wonwoo's and Jihoon's wedding bracelets. While Seokmin took a step back and freezes when Soonyoung called for him.

"What are you doing at the door? Did you ask Han h-- Hey, Lee Seokmin why are you kneeling? Stand up this instant."

A broken " _Soonyoung hyung"_ stopped Soonyoung on scolding him. Instead he turned off the stove and crouched down to the younger's level.

"What is it?"

" _Hyung, why?"_

"Seok-"

"Soonyoung-ssi? Jisoo-ssi here told me you are the only one who can accept this remaining precious treasure of Jihoon."

"Jihoon? Did you jus-"Soonyoung stopped when the officer, with a name Yoon on his chest pocket, walked inside the kitchen and opened his palm for him to see-- a wedding bracelet identical to the one he is wearing. " _No_ , when he told me he will definitely come home, I was expecting him _alive_ , Officer Yoon." Soonyoung replied, desperation bleeding in his voice.

"We are sorry, their precious items are the only ones we can bring back to us, since their bodies are not in the state to be taken back." 

"Were they together?" Seokmin's small voice asked, turning his body to question the officer. "It's too lonely to die alone in the battlefield. My Jihoon hyung-" Seokmin bit his lips and stopped himself from blurting out more.

The officer seemed to understand what he was trying to say because he gave Seokmin a soft smile. "The three of them were together. We looked for them everywhere, thankfully they were all together." Subtly, Officer Yoon grabbed the necklace he was wearing, softly adding. " _No one died alone_." Seokmin then realised he is wearing two necklaces.

"Thank you for bringing him back." Soonyoung croaked, hand fisting around Jihoon's wedding bracelet as he looked the officer in the eyes. " _Thank you for looking for them. Thank you for taking them home."_

Officer Yoon's eyes glistened as he stared back. With his baritone voice, he replied. " _Thank you for waiting for him, for waiting for them._ "

"Yoon, we have to go." The other officer that stayed in the hallway finally went to them, apologetic. "We still have to bring Mino home to Jinwoo hyung."

" _Yes, hyung."_ Officer Yoon's voice was full of sorrow as he answered. "We have to go now. Thank you."

"Only one left, Yoon. Then we can finally let ourselves mourn for them." They heard the other officer murmur in a soft voice. "We'll mourn with Jinwoo hyung. We cannot leave him alone." He added, still assisting Officer Yoon on walking until they walked to the hallway. Jisoo watched the officers go and waited for any movement in the kitchen and in the living room.

It was like a domino effect.

One broken call of Jihoon's name that escaped Soonyoung's mouth, Seokmin was instantly hugging his remaining brother to him, crying his heart out. And in the living room, he heard Kwan and Chan wailing Wonwoo's, Mingyu's,and Jihoon's names.

Jisoo pushed a palm on his eyes, he felt so exhausted. They are all exhausted emotionally and mentally. How many lives did they lost in a month? The heartache is starting to break them. He can see it, everyone is losing their light.

Maybe, that's why, when the house started shaking, no one bothered to hide or run for safety. Even Jisoo, who slid down the wall and just sit there, listening. He heard muffled screams of panicking people outside but no one inside the house moved an inch.

It was only when the door was slammed open that they moved. "What are all of you doing?! Move! Now!" Officer Yoon shouted, startling them out of their defeated states. "I did not specifically looked for the three of them and bring them home just to make all of you this unresponsive! You believe in them, so move! Right now!" Officer Yoon barked, making them move with the power of his voice.

They weren't able to move out of the house. A shout of Officer Yoon's name was the last thing they heard before the house started shaking violently. After a series of shouts and screams, Jisoo grabbed Soonyoung and Seokmin and led them to the living room to join everyone who was holding unto each other. When Cheol was about to lead them out of the house, the house gave in.

The house was in rubbles. Officer Yoon and Officer Hoon tried to rescue them as soon as possible but no one was alive.

The state kept the pretense that everything is alright even though some of its cities have been brutally erased.

It went on for a few years, with many officers leading the revolution instead of helping the state. Officer Yoon and Officer Hoon were one of them, wearing too many necklaces and wedding bracelets.

And everytime they were questioned why there were many, they kept on saying the same answer.

_"To give them peace._ _To let them live. Someday, in a place where they won't be robbed with time, they will live."_

**Author's Note:**

> Next and the last one in the Second Life Series...
> 
> Second Life: Present Life
> 
> Past life? How about parallel lives?
> 
> Do you believe in a parallel universe?


End file.
